1 année scolaire
by saku'hitomi'yuu'ruban'sera
Summary: Mae-lys est la cousine de Dieter Muller, et vient d'entrée en section sport dans un lycée en Allemagne. Dans son journal, elle nous livre son quotidien, son stress, ses rencontres...
1. Chapter 1

**Lundi 1 septembre **

_Première journée._

Mae-lys mange le bout de son crayon, soudain sans inspiration. « C'est pourtant pas si dur, si ? » Maugère-t-elle contre elle-même. Sa sœur arrive bien à faire des pavés avec sa vie de petite collégienne moyenne.

_Après une semaine chez mon cousin à Munich, j'arrive enfin dans mon nouveau lycée, il serra ma maison pour les trois années à venir._

Elle a conscience de tirer un peu les plans sur la comète, pour passer en deuxième année, elle devra passer un concours en Juin. Elle l'a apprit aujourd'hui même.

_Bon en fait, une année sure, mais je ferrai tout pour y fêter mon 18__ème__ anniversaire. D'ailleurs j'en profite : happy birthday to me ! Joyeux anniversaire à moi. ___Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag !__

_16 ans ! Déjà ! Le temps passe bien vite quand on aime vivre._

_C'est une tradition, tous les ans je commence un nouveau journal intime, pour ne jamais les finir en général, sauf toi. Car cette année, serra certainement la plus belle de ma vie._

_Cela fait 2 ans que j'attends cette rentrée. La section danse m'a ouvert ses portes aujourd'hui. Quelle belle cérémonie ! La salle de gala était toute illuminé, toute brillante. Les professeurs sont venus se présentés sur l'estrade, les plus important bien sur : les professeurs de danse ! Ceux à qui je vais devoir dire Maitre (Même si c'est une femme)!, face à qui je dois faire la courbette. C'est vieux jeu, mais tellement poétique._

_Elle n'avait pas trouvé ça très poétique sur le prospectus en fait, elle avait trouvé ça de mauvais goût… Mais une fois dans l'ambiance particulière, la petite courbette de la seconde année qu'elle avait croisé dans les couloirs, lui avait parut comme l'enfance de l'art._

_Une courbette demande tellement de grâce et d'équilibre, que la réussir en toute circonstance semble un exploit à la fois exceptionnel et comme formel. Quand je l'ai vu, je me suis dit que c'était une marque de respect qu'on leurs devaient._

_Pour les enseignants classique (les professeurs de matière générale j'entends), pas de courbette, même si la politesse est de mise, un « bonjour madame » ne va pas me tuer, et je suis sure que tout va bien se passer._

_Mae-lys mord sauvagement son crayon maintenant, que dire de plus ? C'est fou comme elle a du mal mettre par écris ce qu'elle ressent. _

_Après le repas de midi, pris au self. (On a mangé avec les deuxièmes et troisièmes années !) On est passé au vestiaire pour la « première et primordiale leçon » comme la prof le dit si bien… Je n'ai pas retenue son nom, mais je sais qu'elle n'enseigne pas pour mon groupe, donc je retiens juste son visage en mémoire. Et cette première leçon, s'était apprendre à faire cette fameuse courbette. Mais avant ils nous ont distribués nos uniformes de danse Un justaucorps rose poudrée, sans manche. Les deuxièmes années sont en fuchsia, et les troisièmes années en rouge._

_Vivement la troisième année alors !_

_Elle n'était pas fan du rose poudrée… avec sa peau pâle cela n'était guère flatteur, et dans le reflet de la glace, elle ressemblait un peu à un fantôme. Sa voisine, une jolie petite rousse pétillante dût le voir, car elle lui tendit un tube de mascara tout neuf. Un peu de maquillage, histoire de ne pas faire toute pâlotte sous la lumière des néons._

_C'est dans les vestiaires que j'ai rencontré Katherine. Rien que son nom fait rêver, très princesse anglaise je trouve, et elle est tout simplement superbe. J'envie ses cheveux roux indisciplinés, et ces grands yeux chocolat pétillant. Elle m'a prêté son mascara, histoire de mettre « mes grand yeux clairs en valeur », et ce petit geste m'a beaucoup touché, surtout que le professeur nous a félicités d'avoir pensé à l'esthétique de notre reflet._

_« Si vous vous sentez belle, vous le serrez ! Et vous serrez aussi plus en confiance avec votre corps, donc plus à l'aise pour danser ». _

_On a apprit la courbette donc, non en je devrais plutôt appeler ça, la révérence ! C'est très beau à voir, même si j'ai quelque progrès a faire encore, mes bras ne sont pas encore assez « tenu » selon la prof. Quelque pompe par jour réglera le problème, elle m'a même soufflé que ce fût au programme._

_Ce fameux programme, personne n'en parlait, pas vraiment en détail. Mais les deuxièmes années avaient eu un petit sourire en coin lors de cette évocation, au cours du repas. C'était de mauvaises augures. _

_C'est Katherine avec qui je partage finalement ma chambre !_

_**Jeudi 11 Septembre **_

_Non non, je ne t'ai pas oublié, mais… La première semaine a été chargé, très même. L'emploi du temps qu'on nous a remis le lendemain de la rentrée est juste fous ! Plein à craquer, et valable jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. _

_Mae-lys avait été étonné de savoir qu'un changement d'emploi du temps avait lieu en cours d'année, probablement pour s'adapté à la préparation des examens… les examens classique (des matières générales) était avancé à Mars, ce qui avait parut justifier la frénésie des professeurs de ces matières là… Après on préparait uniquement le concours pour passer en deuxième année._

_En gros on commence tout les matins par un lever à 6h, le premier cours étant à 7h30. Les matières générales, se font sur des cours d'une a deux heure, et on fini a 13h30. 6 heures de cours, à la suite avec juste 15 minutes de pause toutes les 3h… Le pire étant que le rythme de travail est soutenu, demain c'est la première interro de littérature, et ce matin, on passé l'oral d'anglais. Heureusement, on a très peu de devoir. _

_Heureusement pensa-t-elle, le rythme quoique soutenue lui convenait, et qu'aucune difficulté n'était à prévoir, sauf en anglais, heureusement, Katherine l'aidait, contre une aide en mathématique, sa bête noire._

_Heureusement car après une pause déjeuner de deux heures, on attaque la partie sport du programme. A savoir échauffement pendant une heure, puis trois heures de danse sous la direction d'un maitre, jamais le même deux jour d'affilé… Une heure d'atelier de perfectionnement puis une longue heure de musculation en salle._

_A la fin de la journée, il est 19h30, tu n'a qu'une envie c'est de manger un petit repas, de prendre une très longue douche chaude et de se coucher tôt, histoire d'avoir le plus possible d'heure de sommeil._

_Et même si le couvre feux est à minuit, en général à 22h, tout le monde dort. D'ailleurs, il est 22h30, et je vais devoir me coucher, demain est une dure journée. _

_Même si le pire arrive Samedi car…_

_**Vendredi 12 Septembre **_

_Je me suis endormi sur ma page hier soir ! Donc j'explique pourquoi le Samedi c'est pire. De 7h30 à 10h30 on fait uniquement du sport d'endurance, et dieu seul sait combien je déteste faire des tours de terrain… Puis on enchainement sur des assouplissements et des travails de concentration pendant deux heures… se concentré quand on crève la dalle, que le ventre cris famine si fort que même le professeur (ou le tortionnaire) l'entend … c'est Maitre Ivanov qui s'occupe de se cours là, toujours. _

_Elle se surprit à ne pas avoir encore parlé de tous ces maitres…_

_Maitre Ivanov je l'aime beaucoup en cours de danse, il à une approche très agréable, très accès sur la beauté du geste, il a une imagination incroyable pour mettre en mot tout les sentiments, et nous demandé de les lui faire passer. Imagination qu'il utilise aussi pour nous faire souffrir durant les assouplissements. Physiquement c'est un homme d'une bonne quarantaine d'année, dont les cheveux sont plus gris que noir aujourd'hui, et vraiment mince, voir sec. Tout en restant agréable à regarder, ce qui étrange a dire, d'autant plus qu'il a l'âge d'être mon père. _

_Maitre Horme, c'est un petit bout de femme que les rares garçons qui compose ma classe pensait pourvoir chahuter… Raté ! Elle est certes toute douce, mais gare à toi si ta pointe n'est pas tendue, que tu parle en cours, ou que tu ose lui répondre. Armé d'une baguette de bambou, elle frappe vite et fort. Mon pied mal tendue en a fait les frais…_

_Oui… les frais, Mae-lys avait encore un beau bleu sur la face extérieur du pied, elle se demandé d'ailleurs encore comme une personne aussi petite pouvait avoir autant de force._

_Mais sinon elle est juste adorable, accessible et pleine de bon conseil, en danse et ailleurs. J'ai appris qu'elle avait 3 enfants, tous garçons, qui avaient aujourd'hui pris leur indépendance… Pourtant je ne lui donne que 37 ans physiquement, elle a rigolé et ma dit qu'elle en avait 13 ans plus… J'aimerai vraiment être aussi bien conservé à 50 ans…_

_Puis il y Maitre Mo, un petit jeune qui accroche à peine les 30 ans. Plutôt mignon avec des cheveux jamais coiffée, et une silhouette taillé en V._

_Taillé en V avait dit Katherine, comme moi ! Mais dans l'autre sens !_

_Celle ci avait en effet plus de hanche que d'épaule… _

_Maitre Mo s'occupe de nous en musculation et en endurance, il en fait de même pour la section sport football et rugby. Autant dire qu'il a l'habitude que sa cours vite et bien !_

_Ensuite on a Maitre Ubad, une jolie française, au passé d'étoile de la danse classique. Elle s'occupe assez peu de nous, elle tient juste l'atelier pour travaillé la grâce, et elle s'occupe aussi de notre visite médicale qui à lui toutes les deux semaines avec les deux infirmières._

_Puis il y a Maitre Tore, une perle ! J'adore ces cours, et ses exercices plutôt expérimentaux pour développé notre confiance en nous et en les autres. Nous apprendre à bouger, a danser seule, mais aussi ensemble, avec des objets._

_Le Dimanche c'est repos, et ces jours là, je me dis que tout va très bien dans le meilleur des mondes…_

_**Lundi 29 Septembre **_

_Putain de merde ! Me voilà blesser ! Non pas un entrainement trop dur, non juste à idiot de joueur de foot, qui n'a pas maitrisé sa balle, et Bam ! Elle était pour moi celle là !_

_Et puis le médecin abuse aussi, pas le droit à la danse… à cause d'un nez cassé ! Bon du coup je regarde l'entrainement des footeux, comme sa je peux leur gueuler dessus ! Avec mon cousin dans les cages, qui a honte de dire que oui, le petit bout de gonzesse blessé ce matin par balle perdu, et crie sans retenue sur les joueurs quand ils font une faute, fait bien partie de sa famille._

_Allez Dieter ! Sans rancune !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lundi 6 Octobre **

_Me voilà à nouveau !_

_Mon cours de danse m'a vraiment manqué, et je suis heureuse de retrouvé l'ambiance si particulière de la salle. Je fais partie du groupe des « Lys rose pâle » en contracté « LRp ». En fait j'ai appris que le mot Lys est venu du fait que nous étions le groupe L. En première année il y environ 25 groupes de 10 à 12 danseuses et danseurs. Mais en deuxième année… il y a juste 13 groupe de 12 filles… et 2 groupes de 10 garçons._

Pas une place de plus… La compétition va être rude en juin… Rien que d'y penser, le stress monte. Et puis…

_Et en sortant des vestiaires, je suis tombé sur les footeux, Katherine pendu à mon bras. Je lui ai présenté mon cousin… qui l'a tout simplement dragué, elle était rougissante et moi hilare de la voir ainsi perdre ces moyens face a se géant. Elle qui se trouvait trop grande avec son 1m76, la voilà presque naine. _

_En parlant de nain… Mon nain lui est venu me taper la causette. Je me suis arrangé pour le regardé dans les yeux, en gros dans les escaliers, j'étais deux marche plus haut. _

Oui, la cousine de Dieter Muller, géant de 2m10, mesure 1m57… je suis un OVNI dans ma famille.

_On a parlait… en fait il m'a demandé comment c'était passé la reprise, car après 1 semaine, cela devait être dur, je l'ai trouvé très prévenant. Je pense que c'est comme çà pour tout les sportifs, on sait tous que la reprise après une blessure, même minime, c'est toujours une épreuve. Et s'en fut vraiment une. Puis on s'est quittés, sur un « à demain »._

**Dimanche 12 Octobre **

_Repos ! Ou pas…_

_Par jeu, et parce qu'après une semaine intense, on a envie de faire la fête. Et vu qu'on ne peut pas… on va faire les folles. Donc aujourd'hui, on demandé a Maitre Ivanov de nous donner les clés de la classe. Faire les folles en dansant ok ! Mais le faire sur n'importe qu'elle sol ? NON ! Je refuse de me faire à nouveau mettre en arrêt, pour une broutille. Donc on sait changer dans nos chambres, avant de s'enroulé dans nos manteaux, avant de traversé la cours entre l'internat et le bâtiment des classes. _

_Et devine qui on a croisé ? Les footeux ! Bon bref, pas le temps, donc on a accéléré la marche pour arriver en vitesse à notre classe. Une fois découverte, et bien chauffé après un bon échauffement, on a mis une cassette dans le lecteur, et c'est partie pour de l'improvisation sur une sélection de musique. Bon, on a pris de tout, des grands classique de ballet, jusqu'au disco, et quelque tube récent… _

En grande fan de musique Katherine se fait envoyé par ses parents plein de cassette, moi mes parents m'envoi plutôt des compilations d'article des journaux de la région, les lettres que m'envoie mes amies, et aussi des toutes petites bouteilles de parfum. Ma mère travaillant dans un laboratoire de création de parfum. En gros je teste tout pour elle.

_Mais la journée n'aurait pas été folle si des invités surprise n'été pas venue nous embêté dans notre petit refuge. Après nous avoir espionné par la fenêtre pendant une bonne tout en claquant des dents, 4 footballeurs nous on finalement rejoint dans les locaux, chauffer par nos efforts. Et pour bien commençait, mon cousin, se grand idiot, n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de piqué mon sac, et de le tenir à bout de bras, au dessus de sa tête. OUI je suis petite par rapport à lui, pas besoin qu'il me le rappelle._

Mae-lys rougit au souvenir du fou rire qui avait pris tout le monde, quand elle après 5 minutes elle essayait toujours d'attraper son sac, en sautant le plus haut possible, s'appuyant sur son cousin, sans même réussir à toucher, ne serrai-ce que le coude du bras levé…

_Et puis, il m'avait rendu mon sac. Et avais lancé, sans réfléchir je suppose, « on s'ennui, vous nous apprenez à danser ? ».Ce grand patapouf ? Danser ? Le fou rire m'a pris, mais quand la cassette est passé a un morceau de salsa énergique, Katherine a rien trouvé de mieux à dire que : « Bon… Je peux toujours essayer de t'apprendre la salsa » Et le pire ! C'est qu'elle le fait !_

_Karl-Heinz, lui, s'est reculé jusqu'à trouver le mur. Et son collègue, que je reconnait absolument pas… un grand rouquin, en fait de même, voir plus, puisqu'il semble essayait de s'encastré dans le mur._

_Donc il reste plus que mon nain… qui pour le coup regarde ses pieds comme… comme si c'était la chose la plus incroyable, la plus fabuleuse au monde. Je tente un « tu veux essayer » en tendant les mains vers lui, mais en un petit hochement de tête négatif il me répond avec une voix étouffé par la gêne, et je le cite « il est aussi apte à la danse, qu'un poisson sans nageoire ». Jolie comparaison… Quoique très parlante._

N'empêche qu'il avait l'air très gêné… Elle ne lui en voulait pas, Mae-lys sait ce que sait d'être nulle dans un domaine… elle n'est même pas capable de taper dans un ballon… En général, soit elle le loupe carrément, soit le ballon part en sens inverse… les mystères de la physique !

_Donc on a finis l'après midi comme sa… Les deux gugusses collaient au mur, mon nain assis face a moi, dos a miroir, Katherine morte de rire car mon cousin fessait encore et toujours le pitre… J'ai d'ailleurs finis par comprendre qu'il essayait de me caricaturé en train de danser… Et pour bien l'embêté j'ai donc fini par une série d'arabesque et de développé, qui on bien démontré sa souplesse de manche a balais._

_Et la c'est moi qui est eu un fou rire !_

**Jeudi 23 Octobre **

_Les premières vacances sont toutes proches ! Et heureusement car sinon je crois que je serrais déjà en train de couiner en me roulant par terre de douleur. Je crois que tous les profs veulent notre peau !_

_Notre troisième interro de mathématique à peine fini se matin, qu'on enchaine sur un contrôle surprise en Science naturelle, puis un oral en Anglais. Et puis après, on nous annonce que chaque groupe doit préparer une danse pour le gala de Noël… Le retour de vacance va être rude._

_Bon point, on part demain soir, vers 20h, et je passe ma première nuit en vacance chez mon cousin, puis ma mère vient nous rejoindre, mon père bosse, pas moyen qu'il passe me voir, mais il serra au gala de Noël contrairement a ma mère, qui serra bloquait chez ma grand-mère… en Russie !_

Mae-lys s'arrêta d'écrire, et en voyant l'heure, estima plus sage de finir de faire son sac, avant de continuer plus dans la présentation de toute sa famille a son journal.

Elle prit tous les vêtements encore dans son armoire pour les entasser dans sa valise de voyage, tout en gardant de coté de quoi s'habillait pour le lendemain, et histoire d'être bien présentable face a son oncle, elle mis de coté une petite robe pull crème, des collant noir, une veste et une paire de bottes. Sans oublier de faire son sac de danse, en y enfournant tout ce fourbi habituel.

La valise enfin bouclé, le sac enfin prêt elle se remit a l'écriture.

_Ma mère donc, est née en Russie, il y maintenant 45 ans. Mon grand père était ukrainien, ou bulgare, certainement que même lui ne savait pas. Si je dis était c'est qu'il a malheureusement disparue avant ma naissance. Ma grand-mère elle est russe pure souche, et d'une famille plutôt aisée. Ma mère a aussi donc un frère, le père de Dieter._

_Mon père lui est né dans le Sud de la France, d'une mère Anglaise un peu chichiteuse, qui est aujourd'hui repartie dans sa banlieue Londonienne, et d'un père Italien, qui lui est resté en France, pour coulé de beau jour sur la Cote d'Azur. Mon père est fils unique, vu que le mariage de mes grands parents était déjà bien décousu, alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson. _

_Mes parents se sont rencontré a Berlin, se sont marié a Cologne, et on finalement divorcé en habitant respectivement Brèmes et Hambourg. Ils m'ont élevé, moi et ma sœur, aussi bien qu'ils l'ont pus ainsi éloigné. Ma sœur est plus jeune que moi, de deux ans, et autant je ressemble a mon père, autant elle est le portrait de ma mère. Toute deux sont très pâle, les cheveux blondes clair, avec des yeux bleu-gris. J'ai les mêmes yeux, c'est bien la seule chose que je n'ai pas comme mon père… Ma peau est doucement doré, et mes cheveux châtain ternes._

_Fini de parler de ma famille. Et hormis cette énorme pression, rien de nouveau, les entrainements devenaient plus simples, ou alors es-ce juste l'habitude qui pointe son nez ? Et puis toutes et tous ont hâte de revoir de la famille ! La perspective des vacances me booste, il faut finir en beauté. _

**Vendredi 24 Octobre**

_Dieter ronfle a coté… de l'autre côté du mur, je l'entends tourner sa grosse carcasse sous les draps. La dernière journée a été éprouvante, je ne sens plus mes jambes. Pour finir en beauté, on a finis par « les grands sauts ». Avant de se poser ¼ d'heure pour trouver le thème de notre enchainement de Noël. Et ces idiots nous ont collé un thème général! Cinéma._

C'était un vaste sujet… Quel film choisir… Grease ? Mamma mia ? Singing in the rain? Moulin rouge? Les hommes préfèrent les blondes? Titanic? Un Disney ?

_J'ai déjà une petite liste de proposition. Même si Moulin rouge risque d'être très demandé… Il y a deux superbe chorégraphie a tenté sur ce thème._

_Sinon aujourd'hui j'ai revus mon nain… J'ai enfin son nom… Hermann Kartz._


	3. Chapter 3

**Lundi 3 Novembre**

_Reprise difficile ! Sur prétexte qu'on a eu une semaine de vacance, on se tape des contrôles dans toutes les matières. Ce matin, j'ai crus que ma tête allez exploser. Le lever à 6h sera toujours difficile après les vacances, où je ronflais encore a 11h30… heureusement je n'étais pas la seule, mon cousin prenant lui aussi se rythme de croisière._

Elle pouffa légèrement d'ailleurs au souvenir de leur petit déjeuner à 12h, face a face, mal levé, en train d'essayer d'avaler le rôti… C'était épique ! Manger salé dès le réveil, c'est pour estomac solide !

_Et puis ma mère a voulu faire les magasins. Je ne dirai pas que je n'aime pas le shopping, mais je déteste le faire avec ma mère. Elle m'enferme dans une cabine et me fais essayer tout les vêtements qui lui plaise… Je deviens une vraie poupée qu'elle habille… Et après deux heures de se manège, qui exaspère puis fais bien rire les vendeuses, j'ai enfin droit d'allez voir si quelque chose me plait a moi. Pas de jupe, ou de robe, ou encore de coupe à la mode pour moi, en hiver, je m'habille au rayon homme. _

Elle y avait croisé Muller Dieter, qui lui, cherchait une chemise a sa taille, chose difficile quand on est aussi grand et large d'épaule.

_Bref moi je suis allez fouiner dans les rayons vestes pour hommes, avant de revenir avec dans les mains, un grand blouson en faux cuir noir, qui je pense aurais pus allez à mon cousin. Ma mère a maugréais un truc du genre « pourquoi avoir fait une fille si c'est pou l'habillait avec des vetements de mecs » mais elle me l'a offert. Sa, et plein d'autre chose… _

En fait les vacances n'avait été composé que de sa, de longue nuit de 15h, de viré impulsive de sa mère dans les magasins, et les quelques heures restant, usée à penser à la danse, à Katherine recluse chez sa grand-mère à Berlin car ses parents ne pouvait pas la prendre, a Kartz…

_J'ai essayé de me renseigner discrètement sur Kartz auprès de Dieter. Difficile de jouer finement, donc j'ai décidé d'y allez d'un coup. Et mon cousin a trouvé sa normal de me répondre… monnayant d'autre infos en retour…J'en apprends donc sur mon nain à moi (Dieter a bien rie de se surnom d'ailleurs, surtout venant d'une fille qui fait moins d'1m60)…. Il est née en février, autour du 12, pas plus de précision, mon fournisseur d'info est un homme, les dates d'anniversaires, sa lui passe un peu au dessus de la tête. Je lui apprends donc que Katherine est née elle en Avril, le 17 pour être précise, vers 20h…_

Il était devenu pâle en se rendant compte que Mae-lys savait jusqu'à l'heure exacte de la naissance de son amie rencontré il y a deux mois, alors que lui, après plus d'un an, il ne savait même pas la date exacte…

_On en a pas mal parlé, s'échangeant des infos presque tout le temps, il y a très peu de chose que je sais sur Katherine et lui non, enfin si… ce qui se dit pas par exemple, comme les détails sur son cycles menstruels, sur sa vie affective, sur les secrets de famille, sur ses mensurations (malgré un petit essai de sa part sur se chemin), en bref, tout les petit truc qu'on aime pas voir étalé sur la voie publique._

_Les parents ont été très surpris de nous voir si proche, si synchrone comme ils le disent. Petits on passait notre temps a se batte, ou a s'ignorait, au choix…_

Bah… Ils avaient grandit aussi, et puis en étant ainsi chacun plongeait dans un sport différent, mais avec les mêmes préoccupations, c'était plus facile de se comprendre.

**Mardi 11 Novembre**

_Ayant vécu en France, je n'ai pus que me souvenir que là bas, le 11 Novembre était un jour férié, une commémoration, mais içi en Allemagne, ce n'est pas la fête. De plus aujourd'hui, on nous a remis les bulletins trimestriels. Oui déjà ! _

_1er trimestre : Septembre-Octobre. _

_2ème trimestre : Novembre-Décembre-Janvier_

_3ème trimestre : Février-Mars._

_Et l'examen tombe fin mars, début avril… ou pas d'ailleur…_

_Bon je ne suis pas à plaindre, malgré un « passable » en anglais, le reste navigue entre « Bien » et « Très bien ». Katherine s'en sort avec un « passable » en mathématique et en littérature, mais aussi avec un « Excellent » en anglais et science naturelle._

Sur une feuille a coté d'elle, elle avait fait l'équivalence entre les mentions du bulletin, et une note chiffre…

Mauvais = 0 à 6/20

Moyen = 6 à 8/20

Passable = 8 à 12/20

Bien = 12 à 14/20

Très bien = 14 à 18/20

Excellent = 18 à 20/20.

Le bon vieux système de note chiffré lui parlé plus…

_Bon sinon, on a réussis à avoir le droit d'exploiter le film Moulin Rouge pour le gala de Noël. On monte un numéro sur Sparking Diamonds. Je me retrouvé donc grimé en homme ! Comme 95% de la classe ! Seule Katherine qui a été retenue pour jouer le rôle de Satine serra en fille, et on a déjà testé les costumes ! Elle est juste sublime en justaucorps à paillettes argenté, avec plein de faux diamants autour du cou et des poignets. Moi la moustache me va bien ! Avec une chemise blanche, le nœud pap ', le chapeau melon et la veste noir, je fais juste un peu petite. On m'a aussi fait essayer un costume de Satine, vu que tiendrais le rôle si Katherine ne peu pas le faire. Sa m'étonnerai, mais on ne sait jamais, alors j'apprends les deux chorégraphies. _

**Jeudi 20 Novembre**

D'un coté je suis ultra flatté et de l'autre… je suis gêné…

_Petit pépin aujourd'hui, j'ai presque chuté lors du porté de Satine, en plein entrainement en extérieur._

_Je m'explique. _

_Aujourd'hui, à la pause déjeunée, Marie, une fille de mon groupe de danse, est venue me voir, car elle porte Katherine dans un porté en plein milieu de l'enchainement mais… elle est inquiète car elle ne se le sent pas. Donc vu que Katherine est actuellement en plus rendez-vous pour la visite médicale, elle aimerait s'entrainer avec moi._

_Pas de problème ! Mal m'en a pris…_

_Dès le premier essai, sa a mal tournée, j'ai senti son épaule s'affaissait sous mon poids, et ses jambes ont tremblés si fort que je sentais les secousses. J'ai vraiment crus que j'allais chuter, et en plus, nous étions restés dans les couloirs… sans bougé j'attendais donc de voir le carrelage subitement se rapproché._

Elle avait vraiment qu'elle était bien partie pour s'éclaté le nez sur le carrelage…

_Et bien, je me suis finalement sentie soulever. Quelqu'un passant par la nous avez vu en mauvaise posture, et démonté méthodiquement notre porté. Si bien que j'ai crus que c'était un de nos maitres, et je m'apprêtais à me faire remonté les bretelles, pour avoir tenté un porté sans échauffement, et sur un mauvais sol. Mais ce n'était pas un de nos maitres…. C'était un troisième année, grand et fin mais fort. Brun avec d'immenses yeux noirs très profonds… _

_Il m'a déposé par terre tout doucement… c'était bizarre comme sensation…_

Il n'avait quasiment rien dit ensuite, juste un : « fais attention la prochaine fois» accompagnait d'un petit sourire tout doux.

_Pour faire bonne mesure, après m'avoir conseillé de faire attention, il a dit a Marie, sur un ton un peu froid que seul les troisièmes années peuvent se permettre, de rapidement renforcé ces muscles de bras, car l'examinateur ne a laissera pas passer avec aussi peu de résistance…_

_Le coup vache quoi ! _

_Mais on ne peut pas répliquer, mais je dois dire, que j'étais gêné pour elle. Elle n'a d'ailleurs répondu qu'avec un « Oui Peper… » Tout en bafouillant, rouge de honte. Et le dénommer Peper n'a rien ajouté, il est repartis, déposant au passage un baiser sur ma joue, sous l'œil rond de Lizzie une troisième année qui venait de passer le coin du couloir…_

Mae-lys et Marie c'étaient ensuite réfugié dans les vestiaires pour digérer leur gêne…

_Et c'est en mettant mon justaucorps que j'ai appris que Peper était en fait le grand frère de Marie. Quoiqu'il ne se ressemble que très peu, ils ont juste les mêmes cheveux corbeaux (je sais que c'est cliché comme expression). _

_Peper_ _est un prodige de la danse, et sa famille n'a d'yeux que pour lui… alors j'imagine comme sa a du être dur de grandir dans cette atmosphère, où on attend qu'elle soit aussi doué que lui…_

**Vendredi 21 Novembre**

_Première nouvelle du matin, Lizzie est une petite garce, ou du moins une commère… car maintenant tout les troisièmes années me montre du doigt comme étant « la fille qui a fait craquer Peper ». La rumeur se repend vite dans le self, et certain et certaine vont même jusqu'à se plantaient devant ma table pour mieux me voir. Non mais je rêve ! Et dès qu'ils ont su mon nom, ils ont fait le lien avec mon cousin. Et vas-y que çà fait des messes basses._

_Lizzie n'a rien trouvé de mieux finalement que se mettre debout sur ma table, le pied a coté de mon thé brulant (sa me démangé de malencontreusement lui bruler le pied), pour et je jure que c'est vraie hurlait a la face du monde, que j'étais dorénavant chasse gardé._

Mais le pire vient après…

_C'est que mon grand idiot de cousin, lui na rien trouvé de mieux que de répondre, debout sur sa chaise (car sur la table il aurait eu la tête dans le lustre), que j'étais déjà la chasse gardé d'un autre, et que ce grand dadé de danseur dont il n'avait même pas retenue le nom, n'avait pas intérêt à venir s'en mêlé…_

_Le mot Honte n'est pas assez fort… Même si je l'écris HONTE ! J'avais honte, j'étais gêné de tous les regards sur moi, et de toutes ces questions indiscrètes sur ce mystérieux jeune homme…Heureusement les cours avaient finis par distraire tout ce petit monde, jusqu'à la prochaine pause, alors j'ai fuis vers les vestiaires, où là, seules mes camarades pouvaient essayer de satisfaire leur curiosité, ou encore d'essayer de mon convaincre que Peper était Le partie à choisir. Ensuite j'ai pus me concentré sur la danse, avant de séché le repas en allant assisté aux derniers exercices des footballeurs._

Et sa tout le monde avait fini par le remarqué…

_En allant au self avec eux, Je discutais avec Karl-Heinz, mon cousin, Kartz et l'entraineur, qui chercher quelque similitude entre l'entrainement pour le foot, et celui pour la danse. Le genre de discutions toute bête en fait. Et bien une fois mon plateau en main, une fois assise a la table du club de foot, et après avoir fait de grand signe a Katherine pour qu'elle nous rejoigne, la rumeur a couru, que j'étais la chasse garder… d'un joueur…_

**Dimanche 30 Novembre**

_Ils ont finis par abandonné l'idée de trouver, il y a trop de possibilité, et puis section danse on se concentre sur le gala en première année, les deuxièmes années ont leur partiel de danse a mis décembre, et les troisièmes années ont reçut leur programme a préparé pour leur examen final. Ils n'en parlent pas, on ne les voit presque plus au repas, ils mangent en décalé en fonction de l'avancé de leur entrainement. On a juste appris qu'ils n'ont reçut que la première partie du programme, la deuxième, ils l'auront mi-janvier ou début février._

Les rares troisièmes années que Mae-lys croise semble en général bouffer par le stress. Ils ont cours l'après midi maintenant, pour pouvoir profiter de toutes les salles de danse le matin.

_Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'angoisser pour eux, ou d'y penser. La chorégraphie est prête, Katherine a perdu 3 kg rien que pour se sentir plus légère, je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi, après tout, elle est plus mince que moi… Et puis elle m'a dit qu'elle se préparait pour les fêtes et que les 3 kilos perdu serraient vite repris car elle ne résiste pas au chocolat… C'est sure qu'içi elle n'est pas tenté, il n'y a strictement rien de mauvais dans se qu'on nous sert… même si on les petits rituels._

_Vendredi soir c'est pâtes, le Jeudi midi on nous sert toujours du poisson, et moi je déteste le poisson, je le refile toujours à un grand affamé, les joueurs de rugby guette le moment ou je vais me lever pour proposer de donner mon poisson… _

_Après sinon c'est un des footballer (encore eux !) qui me le prend, sauf mon cousin, notre aversion pour le poisson est familiale. _

Mae-lys réfléchis a comment conter sa mésaventure.

_Cet après midi, juste après ma visite médicale, je suis passé par le vieux stade pour rentrée plus vite a l'internat, et j'ai croisé des vraies lycéennes, pas celle en section sport, juste celle en section normale qui finisse leur cours a17h, et qu'on croise assez rarement, on partage les vestiaires quand elles font partie d'un club. Et justement celles que j'ai croisées sont des pom-pom-girls, non en fait le terme exact est cheerleader. _

_Et j'ai adoré les regardés ! Elles sont super sympas et mon montré plusieurs figures, avant de me demandé si cela me tenter d'essayer… Alors j'ai tenté un porté de leur composition, et j'ai vraiment adoré. Elles sont vraiment à fond ! Si je n'étais pas à fond dans la danse, je ferai du cheerleading. Je leurs est promis de revenir les voir, et surtout voir si je peux venir les encourager en compètes. On a échangé nos numéros de téléphone, mais je l'ai prévenue qu'avec mon emploi du temps je risquais de mettre du temps à répondre. Vu leurs sourires, Marion, la capitaine, Bianca une des voltigeuses, Lisa l'autre voltigeuse, et surtout Heater, une des bases, solides et vraiment très attachantes, doivent se douter que la section sport demande plus qu'un peu d'entrainement mais un vraie investissement de temps._

_Je sens que je vais être amené à les revoir, et arrivant dans le hall de l'internat, j'ai croisé Peper… et._

_Comment le dire ? _

C'était bizarre comme conversation, on aurait pus croire qu'ils se connaissaient alors que non, et qu'il y avait un gros froid dans leur relation. Il parlait avec voix neutre, cordiale, sans accent, sans ton particulier.

_A-t'il des émotions_ _? Ou pas du tout ? J'ai l'impression de converser avec un robot, d'autant plus qu'il était la juste pour savoir qui était son « rival » pour reprendre ses propres mots. Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Et puis se manque d'émotion me fait peur, comment un génie de la danse peut-il être aussi froid et peu expressif ? J'ai du mal a imaginé…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Samedi 6 Décembre**

_Journée spéciale, on a consacré la journée aux répétitions, notre chorégraphie est plutôt physique, avec des souplesses fugaces mais intenses et des mouvements courts mais vraiment très difficiles a enchainé, je ne sens plus mes jambes pour avoir tant de fois répété les mêmes pas, les mêmes sauts, mais je crois que c'est le dernier saut en grand écart qui m'a fini._

_Et puis j'ai mal aux épaules, à force de porté Katherine, car finalement Marie ne pouvant pas renforcer ses bras autant que nécessaire, elle m'a donné sa place._

_J'écris plus tôt que d'habitude aujourd'hui, car se soir l'équipe de football a un match et j'ai été invité à y assister… Et j'ai eu des places VIP, avec accès au terrain, en gros je vais pouvoir allez asticoter les joueurs durant la mi-temps. C'est l'entraineur qui, sur la demande, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, les suppliques incessante de mon cousin, qui nous a remis nos places, oui nous car bien sur Katherine vient avec moi !_

Elle leva la tête pour voir si sa rédaction ne l'avait pas mise en retard… Et bien au contraire, il lui reste un quart d'heure avant de partir.

_Je ne sais pas avec qui je serai, donc j'ai décidé de « soigné la tenue », en gros je vais y allez avec mon habituel débardeur délavé, mon jean bien usé et déchiré, sans parler de mon vieux pull élimé. J'ai donc sortie du fin fond de mon armoire une robe pull en laine turquoise toute douce, que j'ai enfilé avec une paire de bottes a Katherine, mon blouson en cuir, et mes collant noir (oui oui, ceux que je porté pour danser avant d'entrée dans cette école)._

_On ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas fait d'effort, mais a coté de moi, y'a Katherine sur son 31… Avec le boléro en maille blanche, le petit top habillé bleu marine, la jupette blanche, les collants blancs, les petites ballerines et pleins de petit accessoires qui font qu'elle est juste sublime. Je lui bien répété qu'on aillait juste voir un match de football, que c'était juste deux équipes de lycée et surtout qu'on risquait de bien se geler sur les gradins, mais bon elle fait comme elle veut…_

Mae-lys lâche son stylo, histoire d'utilisé les dernière minutes avant de partir pour se coiffer un minimum, non parce que la, elle a des épies partout ! Alors elle tire tout en queue de cheval et enfile son bonnet, ses gants et son écharpe.

Elle écrivit le reste plus tard dans la nuit.

_Les tribunes semblaient pleines d'élèves, et j'ai très bien sentit les regards inquisiteur quand je me suis assise dans la partie réservé aux invités d'honneurs, derrière un recruteur d'une grande équipe, et entre Katherine en pleine discutions avec la femme de l'entraineur, et le proviseur du lycée, qui avait soudé son téléphone à son oreille. _

_L'équipe de Dieter et Kartz est entré sur le terrain, et la j'ai tout oublié… Les autres qui hurlent autour de moi ont disparues, c'est étrange de se sentir ainsi prise, fasciné par le jeu. Je suis un numéro du regard comme si je pouvais mourir en le perdant. Ce numéro 8, je le suis des yeux, il parcoure le terrain d'un bout a l'autre, et qu'en sa joie explose suite a un but après sa passe, ma joie explose avec ! Je me sens bien !_

_« -Mae-lys ? » je me souviens de l'appel soudain de Katherine, elle semblait un peu inquiète. Elle m'a ensuite expliqué que n'avais pas cligné des yeux de toute la première partie du match, que j'avais été comme hypnotisé par quelque chose sur le terrain… Elle a fait le parallèle entre cette fascination et celle qui avait pris Kartz quand il s'était invité au notre séance d'improvisation._

_C'est quoi cette fascination ?_

**Mercredi 17 Décembre**

_Aujourd'hui fut une mauvaise journée… Katherine est malade et j'ai du prendre son rôle car elle ne serra pas rétablis pour après-demain… Je me sens un peu mal de danser à sa place… Mais elle… Elle me scande que je dois danser, du mieux que je peux, pour elle. Et je commence à me dire qu'elle a raison, je me dois de faire honneur a toutes ses confiances qui reposes sur moi, toute la classe me fais confiance pour danser avec toute l'énergie et l'espièglerie dont je suis capable._

_Je danserai ! Pour moi, pour Katherine, pour mon père qui vient pour me voir enfin, pour le public entier !_

**Samedi 20 Décembre**

_Je suis la banquette arrière de la voiture à mon père, direction= France. Nous somme en vacance._

_Hier fus une longue et belle soirée… Katherine, même malade a eu la permission de 22h pour venir nous voir danser. Notre groupe passait à 20h45. Et on a mis le feu. J'ai mis tout l'espièglerie possible, j'ai tellement dépensé d'énergie que je ne pouvais pas envisager d'aller jusqu'à la voiture une fois la soirée terminé._

_Le porté m'a un peu fait peur, j'ai sentie que celle qui me portait avait une jolie faiblesse dans l'épaule, mais heureusement, elle avait des appuies stables et a serré les dents. Pour la descente, j'ai fini par faire un petit saut guilleret, histoire de bien rester dans les temps de la musique. _

_Mon costume a bien plus, je ne pensais pas que je pourrai m'y faire ce justaucorps tout couvert de paillette qui me semblait aussi actuelle qu'une boule a facettes, autant que mes camardes grimé en homme. Mais on m'avait tellement maquillé qu'aujourd'hui encore, il me reste du mascara malgré un démaquillage et deux douches…_

_Puis après notre passage j'ai rejoins Katherine a sa table et est fait connaissance avec sa mère, une femme sublime, comme quoi c'est bien génétique, avec un jolie petit accent anglais et des lacunes en allemand… Mon père nous a rejoins, avec son anglais juste mais accompagné d'un ignoble accent, mais un allemand et un français parfait… Et je rappelle que sa mère est anglaise… On pas idée d'être aussi nul dans une langue qui est dans la famille, je parle bien sur de ma nullité en anglais et pas de mon père._

_Puis Katherine a due rentrez se mettre sous la couette chez elle, une angine blanche ne se soignant pas dans une immense salle de fête uniquement chauffé par les danseurs… _

_Donc je suis passé voir mon petit nain a la table des footeux où j'ai été accueillis par une valse de compliment plus ou moins sympathique, car la finesse et la subtilité n'est pas le fort des garçons en général…_

_Et comme c'était bientôt je me suis autorisé un petit cadeau de Noel en avance, qui a mis un peu tout le monde par terre. Car moi je fais toujours les choses en grand… Et j'ai trouvé tout a fait normal, comme sa, en plaine conversion, de demande a Kartz de me faire un petit cadeau un peu particulier… J'avoue avoir manqué de finesse et de subtilité a se moment, puisque je lui ai juste demandé de ne pas bouger… Mais bon j'avais envie de lui faire tout un discourt non plus. Je sais… je suis un cas._

Puis elle s'est penchée au dessus de la table, juste pour lui prendre un baiser. Les mecs autours ont soit siffler, soit applaudit, et la clameur c'est finalement rependu dans toute la salle.

_Je dois avouez qu'entre le premier et le dernier contact entre mes lèvres et les siennes, c'était comme si on m'avait mis un casque, j'avais comme du coton dans les oreilles, ou alors la salle c'est fait très silencieuse tout d'un coup. Je me souviens juste que ces lèvres ont un gout un peu particulier, mélange de menthe, de miel et de sel… Puis ensuite, pas le choix… j'ai filler à l'anglaise, au bras d'un père à la fois hilare et troublé. Je me demande juste comment Kartz a vécu cette expérience qui a du lui semblait… légèrement traumatisante._


	5. Chapter 5

**Lundi 5 Janvier**

_Qui ne connait pas ce sentiment de gêne qui nous prend comme à retardement, un regret d'avoir été trop impétueuse, trop spontanée, et souvent cet acte a eu des conséquences dont vous n'avez pas encore la mesure. Et tant que ces conséquence ne vous serons pas mis en face, vous vous angoissez dans votre coin._

_Et bien, voilà dans quel état je suis… si en plus on rajoute la découverte des nouveaux emplois du temps, valable jusqu'en mars, et vous avez un cocktail superbe pour une crise de nerf réussie. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que je n'ai pas vu Kartz aujourd'hui, ou si c'est les piques venimeuses de certain de mes camarades, tels les assassines « tu aurais pu trouver mieux » ou pire encore « c'est pour çà que tu ne veux pas de Peper ? », mais y'a un truc qui me rend malade._

_On dit que la nuit porte conseil, mais faut-il encore pouvoir s'endormir… Mon impulsivité me ronge, et je sens que je vais faire une connerie…_

**Mardi 6 Janvier**

_Je parlais de connerie hier soir, je l'ai faite se matin… J'ai séché mon premier cours pour allez rejoindre mon nain dans son internat. En gros au lieu d'allez en littérature, j'ai traversé la cours et me suis faufiler a 7h30 du matin dans le couloir des chambres des garçons, couloir encore dans le noir, donc le réveil général n'étais pas encore fait…Ce qui signifie que j'avais une forte chance de me faire piquer par un surveillant. Je me suis donc dit autant faire vite !_

_Sur la première porte, à droite sont marqué deux nom de famille que je connais bien Muller et Schneider. Je toque doucement et entrouvre la porte, bien sur à l'intérieur c'est plonger dans l'obscurité, mais je reconnais le ronflement de Dieter, il est dans le lit contre le mur de droite. Je m'approche à pas de loup, et je secoue doucement son épaule… Cet idiot se réveille, et peine à me reconnaitre. Alors je chuchote : « où je peux trouver Hermann ? ». Il ne répond pas, je répète…Il me répond enfin : « dernière porte à droite ». _

_Alors je me suis élancé vers cette porte, que j'ai ouverte après avoir légèrement toqué. Les volets été ouvert et la lumière du jour inondé la pièce, je n'eu donc aucun mal à différencier mon nain de son camarade de chambre. Je l'ai secoué, il a ouvert les yeux très vite, comme si il ne dormait pas. Avant de marmonner que ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus réalistes. J'étais touché qu'il rêve de moi, mais je n'étais pas là pour sa. Alors je l'ai ramené à la réalité en deux phrases avant de m'excuser platement si mon comportement au gala l'avait choqué. _

_Il m'a regardait comme si j'étais un fantôme, puis il m'a demandé si je regretté… Non bien sur que non ! Et la j'ai entendu des pas dans le couloir… Première réaction, la panique… deuxième réaction me cacher… dans le placard. Oui je sais en général c'est un amant qu'on planque dans le placard mais bon là, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix._

_J'ai très clairement entendu la voix du surveillant quand il est entré dans la chambre. Et il a demande : « Kartz, elle est où ta copine ? Elle a séché son premier cours de la matinée. » Devant l'absence de réponse il a fait le tour de la chambre, avant d'ouvrir le placard, avec un beau fou rire… Moi j'avais honte. Me faire piquer comme çà !_

_Bon, je m'en suis bien sortie, sans avertissement pour mon intrusion chez les garçons, non juste un petit RDV chez le CPE pour avoir séché une heure de cours…_

_J'ai juste racontez ma mésaventure a Katherine, qui a eu un beau fou rire, et les garçons se sont tuent eux aussi, certainement car cela ne leur apporter rien de le faire, ou alors avaient-ils peurs d'éventuels représailles venant de moi, ou de mon cousin ou de mon … J'ai du mal à dire chéri, encore plus amoureux, et on n'est pas officiellement ensemble. Non là… On se court juste mutuellement après, ce qui concrètement… ne mène n'a rien._

**Jeudi 15 Janvier**

_Aujourd'hui, en me levant j'été persuader que la journée serrai on ne peut plus banale. Et c'était vraie… jusqu'à la fin du cours de danse, puisque Maitre Horme m'a demandé de rester après le cours. Je me suis pas mal creuser la tête pour savoir pourquoi avant de me retrouver devant elle. Elle m'a conduit jusqu'à son bureau, que je découvrais. C'est jolie, très mignon, les murs sont blanc cassé, les meubles en chêne clair et le tissu bleu ciel, j'ai adoré aussi le pense bête en liège, couvert de photo. Mais j'ai arrêté ma contemplation quand elle a commencé à parler. _

_Dans le cadre de leur deuxième partie de programme, les troisièmes années doivent chorégraphier et danser un duo. En général ils choisissent pour partenaires des deuxièmes années. La je ne voyais pas le lien avec moi, et pourquoi elle me parlait de sa. Et bien en fait un troisième année a demandé a se que je sois sa partenaire… Sur le coup, j'étais juste surprise, mais juste après j'ai sentit le coup fourrez venir. Car je me douter bien qui pouvait m'avoir demandé… Peper !_

_Et c'était bien le cas, puisqu'il est arrivé, toujours aussi stoïque, toujours aussi froid. J'ai demandé si je pouvais refuser, mais on m'a très bien fait comprendre que c'étais une chance que je n'avais pas le droit de refusé, et que je devais donc me conformer aux exigences de mon nouveau chorégraphe. A partir de maintenant, mes heures d'ateliers journalières, ainsi que mon Samedi étaient réquisitionnaient pour préparé l'enchainement de notre duo, et cela jusqu'a l'examen final qui aurait lieu en Juin. En gros j'étais bloqué…_

_Et on est directement partie dans la salle de danse pour qu'il me présente son projet. Le duo doit duré entre 7 et 10 minutes, et doit mêlé deux danse de salon, une partie classique et une partie moderne jazz. Et c'est toujours aussi raide et froid qu'il m'a annoncé qu'il avait choisie de faire un mix entre une rumba, un tango, un passage du ballet de Roméo et Juliette, avec une touche de moderne. J'ai crus que j'allai l'étrangler ! Que des danses tournée autour du thème de l'amour le fumier !_

_Et puis j'ai trouvé des problèmes a lui posé en temps que première année je n'ai jamais pris des cours de « pas de deux » en gros en classique je ne sais pas faire les portés et encore moins géré un partenaire. Qu'en a la danse de couple, je n'avais des bases qu'en valse et en salsa. Pour le moderne, rien à dire, la chorégraphie du gala était principalement moderne. Il a alors affiché une mine totalement inédite… il avait l'air déconfit devant toutes les évidences que je lui mettais sous le nez, mais il s'est finalement remis sur son mode classique de fonctionnement pour me dire qu'il allait retravailler son idée, et qu'il m'attendait pour notre premier entrainement le Lundi suivant._

_Sinon après cette surprise que je qualifie de mauvaise, j'ai préféré très vite marqué ma préférence pour mon petit footeux aux yeux de mon nouveau partenaire. Et c'est au repas du soir, après être passé a coté de la table de Peper, je suis allez m'assoir sur les genoux de mon petit nain à moi. C'était toujours un peu spécial entre nous… On n'a pas besoin de longues effusions amoureuses pour se sentir bien, être assis sur ses genoux et sentir sa joue contre ma nuque me suffit amplement à me rendre rougissante et a me faire battre le cœur a 5000. _

_C'est con comme amour sa, platonique ? Non juste très pudique et très réceptive, aux frissons qui le parcourent, à sa respiration saccadé, et aux battements de son cœur._

**Lundi 19 Janvier **

_Premier jour d'entrainement, finalement les deux danse de couple sont maintenant de la salsa et de la valse, quand au classique, c'est un indispensable donc, cela va être un apprentissage premier._

_On a donc commencé par sa… et je peux dire que Peper est un très mauvais professeur, et même si il a une intensité et une émotion quand il danse, bougeait avec lui a été un vraie calvaire._

_J'ai eu un mal de chien tout d'abord à comprendre quel porté il voulait tester, on aurait dit qu'il manquait de vocabulaire. Il a finir par me faire un dessin… Littéralement ! En fait c'était simple, c'est un porté en arabesque croisée, un grand basique… et se fut le même cinéma pour les 3 autres portés de notre enchainement… un porté en poisson presque réussi (heureusement que malgré mes dires j'ai déjà fait du pas de deux, car le porté en poisson c'est pas de la tarte !), une attitude croisé en l'air et une assemblé en porté. Et puis c'est plein de mouvement plus simple. _

_Mais il m'a bien attaqué les nerfs, car selon lui je n'avais pas le bassin « assez ouvert ». J'ai vite répondu que Kartz serra certainement volontaire pour me rendre plus souple pour sa. Effet désiré, il a perdu ces moyens, au point de se planter en plein pas de bourrée, et bien à cet instant en effet, il avait vraiment l'air d'être ivre. Puis j'ai rejoins les autres au cours de musculation._

_Je crains franchement la suite des événements, si travailler avec lui se révèle être aussi laborieux il risque de finir avec un cocard ! Je ne vais supporter ses remarques parfois bien impertinentes très longtemps, car oui je suis mal à l'aise en porté classique… C'est normal, ces cours la ne sont proposé aux premières années qu'a partir du moi de Mai, en découverte ! Et si c'est pour me faire remarquer que ma valse n'est pas parfaite, je lui rétorquerais que je n'ai eu que 3h de cours !_

_C'est pas mon niveau qui pêche, c'est juste qu'il a voulus faire le beau en demandant une première année comme partenaire, il aurait du se douter qu'elle n'aurait pas autant de technique que lui. Et qu'il ne me dise pas qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre… Plein de troisième année, dont Lizzie qui est venu se plaindre, et de secondes années étaient sur les rangs pour sa… non mais !_

_Heureusement la séance de musculation s'est bien passée ! Mais le truc qui m'a miné le moral c'est de savoir mon nain en stage d'entrainement en extérieur. Sa rend mon repas plus triste, mais comme j'ai aimé en rentrant dans ma chambre après la douche, voir sur mon portable un petit message venant de lui…_

_« Coucou ! Bonne journée ? Moi oui ! Je suis pressé. Je t'aime ! A plus tard ! »_

_C'est tellement mignon ! Non ce n'est pas bizarre, c'est mignon, spontanée et adorable !_

**Vendredi 23 Janvier**

_Quand je disais que cela allez être dur avec Peper, je ne pensais pas autant. Il est devenu tyrannique ! L'heure journalière a tendance a s'étiré puisque monsieur ne me trouve pas assez investit, que je ne progresse pas assez vite…_

_A vraie dire, c'est de manière volontaire que je nous ralentis… Je redoute la première mise en musique, car c'est toujours une étape délicate, qui nous demande de trouver le juste milieu entre les difficultés et l'interprétation. Et franchement je me demande comment il va nous mettre en scène. Le mélange de tout ce que j'ai pus voir me semble difficile, une valse est calme, et peu se mêlé au ballet classique, mais avec la partie contemporaine et la salsa, je me demande si il va nous sortir un enchainement digeste et surtout cohérent._

_J'ai du rebossé mes steps en salsa, car monsieur ne les trouvé pas assez bon… Mais bon lui aussi a dut les rebossé, car il n'est pas si bon que sa le Peper, il n'est pas si prodigieux se fameux petit prodige, et on se mange les nerfs l'un l'autre. Il me tarde que Kartz revienne… Bosser autant avec quelqu'un que je ne supporte plus, sa me donne envie de rester plus avec ceux que j'aime… j'en suis même venu à espérer une blessure, pour m'arrêté quelque jour, histoire de souffler, et surtout qu'il soit obligé de prendre une autre partenaire car… Je ne me sens pas à la hauteur._

_Je comparerai çà a un sprint en talon aiguille… Même si c'est possible, et je parle en connaissance de cause, c'est tellement douloureux qu'on ne le retente plus jamais après. Mais moi, je suis obligé de refaire se sprint dangereux chaque jour._

_Je ne sens pas très bien. Quand je me couche ma tête me semble très lourde, sa sent la mauvaise nouvelle, ou la sale maladie…_

**Vendredi 30 Janvier**

_Ce qui devait arriver arriva, je suis tombé malade ! D'après le médecin c'est un départ de pneumonie dans le bas du poumon gauche couplé d'une intoxication alimentaire, pas d'originalité mon père a eu la même. D'ailleurs vu que c'est assez costaud comme traitement je suis rentrée en France, ou mon paternel s'occupe de moi. J'y suis depuis mardi, mais je n'ai pas trouvé la force d'écrire depuis… j'ai passé mon temps à dormir, me réveillant juste pour cracher mes poumons, boire et surtout essayer et je dis bien essayer de manger, car en général passé deux cuillérée je ne peux plus rien avalé…_

_L'avantage c'est que vu que je dors beaucoup, je ne vois pas le temps passé, et quand je me réveille, il y a soit un message pour moi sur mon portable, soit mon père ou ma sœur est à mes côtés. Cela me fais du bien de la voir, un peu bizarre aussi, d'ordinaire on est rarement ensemble, on ne s'entend pas beaucoup elle et moi. Au niveau du caractère on est si différente qu'on pourrait ne croire que l'on est sœur, je suis aussi sérieuse et discipliné qu'elle est volage et bordélique. On me dit souvent que j'ai mis la barre trop haute pour elle._

_On m'appelle pour manger, et miracle ! J'ai faim ! Mon intoxication alimentaire est vaincue, et même si je tousse encore un peu je compte rentrer au lycée dès Lundi matin. Je serai dispensé toute l'après midi cependant, d'accord, comme sa j'irai voir si leur stage d'entrainement a fait du bien au footballeur, car avec tout sa, je ne les ai pas revus…Et franchement, ils me manquent, il me manque !_


End file.
